The Captain's Wife
by RosalieAnneliese
Summary: Alex gets in trouble and must be severely punished.


**A/N: In this story, Alex is still Olivia's wife, but she is not an ADA. She is one of Olivia's detectives. This story is inspired by a dream I had the other night, proof that even in my sleep I'm obsessed with A/O! :-)**

Alex stood nervously outside the double doors of the precinct, trying to gather her courage before it left her completely. She knew full well that once she stepped foot inside, she would basically be signing her own butt's death warrant. There was no way in hell that Olivia was going to let her behavior slide by without severe consequences. Alex instinctively knew that once she walked in, she would be called into Olivia's office for a 'chat'; the kind of 'chat' which would only result in Alex being bent across Olivia's desk, sore and sobbing as she was punished for her transgressions. And it wouldn't end there, either. Alex knew full well that a spanking at work always meant a spanking at home, so there would be even more strict discipline coming later that night. Reluctantly acknowledging that there was no other way out of the situation than to just face it and get it over with, Alex took a deep, shuddery breath and walked into the precinct. The first person she made eye contact with was Amanda Rollins, who gave her an encouraging smile. Carisi walked past her carrying a small stack of files and patted her shoulder in a comforting gesture. Everyone knew what was about to happen to the Captain's wife, though they would never dream of giving her a hard time about it. They had all been in her shoes before.

"Nice of you to join us, Alex. Let's chat." Olivia looked up from where she had been talking to Fin, and gestured toward her office. Alex whimpered as the office door closed behind them, making a soft but ominous sound that sent a shiver of fear down the pretty blonde's spine. Olivia sat down in her chair behind her desk.

"First of all, don't look so terrified. I'm going to punish you, not murder you. I can't sit you on my lap right now, but you can park yourself right there and explain to me what the hell was going through your head while we were out there today." Olivia pointed to a vacant chair.

"I had a hunch, Ma'am." Alex offered her explanation, knowing that it wasn't going to fly. She wished that she could curl up on Olivia's lap while they talked things out like she always did at home.

"I see. Here's the problem with that; you kept it to yourself. You didn't talk to me, you didn't talk to any of the other detectives, you just decided to disobey my orders. Thank God your hunch turned out to be correct, otherwise that scratch on your forehead would be the least of your problems. We'd be identifying your body at the morgue right now instead of sitting here in my office. When this squad is not on the same page, that is when people end up dead, and it is my job to make sure that all of my detectives go home in one piece at the end of the day. Fin, Rollins, and Carisi all obeyed my orders. You disobeyed me, which is why you are the one in trouble. I have been concerned about your behavior lately, and that is partially my fault. We have been working really hard lately, and we have become lax in the rules and structure that we implement in our home. I aim to correct that, starting today with a sharp dose of discipline on your bare bottom."

"I deserve that." Alex admitted reluctantly, blinking back tears as she gracefully endured Olivia's lecture. Olivia never yelled, but she could deliver one hell of a scolding.

"Yes, you do. Stand up and assume the position."

Alex's lower lip trembled as she stood up. She pulled down her slacks and panties and bent across Olivia's desk, holding on tightly to the other side, obediently presenting her bare bottom for punishment. She gasped when Olivia took her belt from around her slender waist, but she felt comforted when Olivia put her left hand on the small of her back to help keep her in place.

_WHACK!_

"OUCH! One, Ma'am!" Alex cried out, gripping the edge of the desk until her knuckles were white.

In all, Alex received thirty licks of the belt on her bottom and six on the backs of her thighs for fussing too much. Olivia was not unreasonable, but she knew that Alex knew how to accept a spanking gracefully, and she expected her to do it. When it was over, Olivia put her belt back on and, resisting the urge to gather Alex into her arms, she helped Alex upright and guided her into a corner of the room. Alex cried harder, but she understood that they were at work and Olivia couldn't hold her right now. Alex sobbed as she felt Olivia's hand on her lower back and heard her gentle voice speaking in her ear.

"Next time, submit properly and I won't have to spank your thighs. We only have about half an hour until we clock out for the day. I want you to stay here and think about your behavior until I come get you. It's over for now, but we are going to talk about this again tonight. Hands on your head, and no rubbing."

Olivia left Alex in the corner to contemplate her behavior while she attended to her other duties as Captain of SVU. The half hour seemed to pass by very slowly, and Olivia waited until the last detective had left for the day before she made her way back into her office to release Alex from the corner. Alex was still sobbing, but she hadn't moved. Olivia made everything about her facial expression, body language, and tone of voice very tender and loving as she guided Alex out of the corner and into her arms. Gone was Captain Benson and in her place was Alex's beloved Olivia. Alex threw her arms around Olivia and held on for dear life while she sobbed on Olivia's shoulder. Sometimes it was hard to separate 'Captain Benson' and 'Olivia' in her mind, and being punished by 'Captain Benson' could be rather traumatic.

"Good girl. That's my good girl." Olivia cooed, and if Alex wasn't crying she'd beam. Those were her favorite words to hear.

As a special treat, Olivia ordered Alex's favorite Chinese food for dinner and the couple ate in front of the TV with Alex cuddled safely on Olivia's lap. The rest of the evening was peaceful until the clock struck 10 pm. Alex began to cry again as she made her way to the bedroom where she found Olivia changing into her boxer shorts and tank. Olivia looked up and smiled sympathetically when she saw Alex's tears.

"You don't have to stand in the corner again, angel. Just wait for me on the bed and I'll be right there."

Alex sat down and waited, nervously fiddling with the edge of the comforter. Olivia opened a drawer and rummaged around until she found what she was looking for. Alex cried harder when she laid eyes on the paddle, but she had to admit that she deserved it. She had been disobedient and impulsive and reckless, all of which were expressly forbidden in their home. Olivia sat down and guided Alex to sit on her lap, cuddling her for a few minutes until Alex was a little calmer.

"Do you understand why I'm being hard on you, lovey?" Olivia inquired kindly. There was no need to be stern with Alex anymore that day.

"Yes, Ma'am, I understand. I didn't use my head today, and that was dangerous. I should have communicated with you and obeyed your orders." Alex sniffled. Until it healed, the scratch on her forehead would be a visual reminder of this day and would remind Alex to always obey her Captain's orders.

"That's my good girl. Stand up and take your clothes off. Let's get this over with."

Alex blushed. She hated being naked for spankings. Being naked for a spanking somehow made the punishment much worse. Luckily, the only time she usually had to be naked for a spanking was at times like this when she was being spanked right before bed. That way she could easily change into her pajama pants and tank and then crawl straight into bed, or just sleep in the nude if she chose to do so. The paddle was small enough for Olivia to use with Alex lying across her lap, so Olivia guided her naked wife across her lap into the proper position. Alex's bottom was still bright red and sore from her belting a few hours earlier. Olivia raised up her strong right hand and brought it down sharply on Alex's red bottom, causing Alex to quickly start crying again, though Olivia could clearly see that Alex was trying to be brave. After a few short minutes, Olivia picked up the paddle. Alex sobbed harder and her hand rose from the comforter, but she quickly kept herself in check and snatched her hand back in front of her before she could cover herself. Olivia smiled proudly.

"Good girl. Thirty more swats, baby, then it's all over." Olivia couldn't bring herself to administer anymore punishment than that. Alex had already gone limp across her lap. The lesson had clearly been learned and it was time for the healing to begin. Olivia never wanted to break Alex's spirit, she only wanted to teach her these lessons that she needed to learn.

Once the last spank landed on Alex's crimson bottom, Olivia threw down the paddle as if it had burned her and scooped her wife into her arms. Alex was beyond hysterical, sobbing so hard that she was making no sound. Olivia tenderly cradled her sobbing wife in her arms and cuddled her close to her heart, rocking slowly, gently stroking Alex's long blonde hair and rubbing her bare back, and cooing loving words of forgiveness in her ear.

"There, there. It's all over, angel. That's my good girl. No more spanking. Everything is forgiven. Just cry it all out, lovey. I know it hurts. Such a good girl. I'm so proud of you, baby."

As Alex slowly calmed, she began to shiver a bit from the cool air against her skin. She sniffled and whimpered as Olivia assisted her in changing into her pajama pants and top. Once Alex was dressed and warm, Olivia tucked her exhausted wife into bed, tenderly kissing her sweet face. Olivia laid beside Alex and stayed awake until Alex's tear-filled eyes finally closed and she drifted off into a deep, peaceful sleep.


End file.
